What Would You Do
by Pmp2a-Trish
Summary: Kid's heart is softened at the realization that not all saloon girls are there by choice. Inspired by City High's song "What Would You Do?"


**What Would You Do?**

Hannibal Heyes stood at one end of the bar. To the casual observer, he appeared disinterested in the going-ons of the saloon as he casually leaned back and sipped at his whisky. But if you watched him for just a little while you would see that he was watching everything. The saloon was dark, smoke filled and crowded. Each of the poker tables was full and the remainder of the saloon was standing room only. Beneath his dark hat, he watched each of the tables for trouble; the stairs in case someone he didn't know came into the room and the same went for the door. Nothing escaped his notice; he knew that it was up to him to keep his men safe. At the other end of the bar stood his partner, Kid Curry; his attention, however, was on other things…

She stared deep into his stunning blue eyes; she knew all too well how easy it was to get lost in them. He offered a gentleness that you didn't expect from a wanted outlaw; his touch was soft and sweet. It was well known that out of all the Devil's Hole boys, he and his partner were the most desired customers. They both paid exceptionally well, but it was the way they treated the women that made them so attractive. Out of all the men that came into town, they were the most respectful and they took their time. They didn't do it just to get their full money's worth, but instead to ensure that it was just as enjoyable for the women as it was for them.

He stood leaning against the bar with his arm tightly around her as he whispered little nothings in her ear. She knew he liked to play these little games; it was as much about the chase as it was the catch for him. So, she flirted with him and let him flirt back, as if the end result of the night hadn't been predetermined the minute he walked in the door. It had been less than an hour earlier when he singled her out with a kiss on her hand. This subtle gesture was not just meant for her, but also for the other boys. They knew to leave her alone, at least until after he had spent his time with her.

After about an hour of coy flirtation he took her hand and led her upstairs to her room. He knew the way; after all, this was the third time in the past month he had chosen her. She preferred him, even over his partner who paid just slightly better. Kid was gentler, more caring; as if she meant more to him than just a means to fill a need.

Once in the room, he tossed his hat into the chair by the door. Then, with his arms around her waist, he lifted her off her feet and kissed her passionately. She knew this was what he was after and responded appropriately. He walked her back to the bed, slowly, methodically. Just at the edge of the mattress, he released her to the floor. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the money and placed it on the nightstand to his right. Looking down at the folded bills, she was once again reminded of the real reason why she was in his arms and all that she had become.

As she looked at the bills he saw a glimmer of sadness pass before her eyes. He couldn't understand why. After all, he knew for a fact that he paid better than any of the other boys. Except maybe Heyes, and that was only because he demanded the strictest level of confidentiality out of his girls. They both had learned early on that you get what you pay for, treat the girl right and they usually return the favor. Treat her poorly and chances are the other girls will find out and won't want anything to do with you. He lifted her face to his. She was one of the prettier girls the saloon had to offer. She had auburn hair that she kept in curls and stunning hazel eyes. She was a head shorter than he was, small, but not petite and she wore a pale blue dress that clung tight to her figure. He brought his lips down to meet hers again as he slowly lowered her on to the bed. His kisses continued as he began to caress her. Suddenly, he felt a dampness emerge on her blouse. Looking down, he saw two dark rings form over her breasts.

In horror, she looked down and gasped. Quickly, she jumped off of the bed, both arms covering the spot that had just held his attention. She tried, desperately, to contain her tears, "Oh God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean… that wasn't supposed to hap…"

Kid walked over to her and put both hands on her shoulders and with the most disarming smile, he said, "It'll be alright. Here, just sit down, relax."

She stared up at the ceiling and then back down at him, "I can't relax, I knew it had been too long…"

With a slight pull, he led her back to the bed and had her sit down. He sat just to her right, with his arm around her shoulders, "You've had a baby, haven't you?"

"I have a baby, a little boy. I would have fed him three hours ago, but he was still sleeping. Then, you and the boys came in and I couldn't get away. It was just… Oh God, and I've ruined your night, I'm sorry." She began crying in earnest.

He cupped her face in his hand, "My night isn't ruined. If you need to go tend to your son, go ahead."

If she had been horrified before, it couldn't compare with how she felt then. "No, I need the money. If I don't spend time with you, I'll have to see at least two of the other boys just to make the same amount."

Kid bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips, "I can wait."

She slowly nodded and, with a hesitant smile, made her way out the door.

Kid wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Faith had come into town just six months ago and quickly became his and Heyes' preferred girl. She wasn't like the others; she held herself with more dignity and respect. She was obviously a little less experienced, but what she lacked in technique, she more than made up for in warmth. He had no idea that she had a child. In all the times he had been with her, he had never seen any clues. Granted, he didn't exactly look for any either. It wasn't as if she were the first saloon girl to find herself pregnant, in all the years as an outlaw, he had seen that happen several times. He was just always grateful that none of the girls ever claimed him as the father.

As he walked around the room he noticed things he hadn't before. In the corner of the room sat an open suitcase still full of clothing, but it wasn't the type of clothes normally associated with a saloon girl. Instead, they appeared to be simple dresses, pants and things, more modest, discreet. Beside it, sat a full set of bed sheets and a comforter. Kid could best surmise that at the end of the night she would change the bed clothes so that she and her son wouldn't have to sleep on the same sheets that she shared with other men. The dresser was bare, except for a few towels neatly folded at the end. He took a quick peek behind the privacy screen and that was when he saw it. Lying on the floor was a small assortment of toys and blankets. Bending down he picked up the top blanket, it was pale blue and soft.

"Please don't."

Kid turned around, he didn't hear the door open, or even realize that she had been gone for almost a half hour. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I shouldn't have."

She walked across the room and took the blanket from his hands, "This was the only thing his father gave to him." With care, she folded it and gently placed it on top of the dresser.

Kid noted that she had changed from her blue dress to a soft white one.

She walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to a kiss. Her kiss was different. It no longer had the warmth that he was used to with her. Instead it was almost cold, and he knew that kissing him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Pulling back, he stared deep into her eyes, "Where is he?"

"Jail." She said bluntly.

"I meant your son."

Her eyes softened, "Oh, Madam Larue watches him while I'm… busy." She looked down, and Kid noted the shame in her eyes.

"And his father is in jail."

"Yes." She looked up at the ceiling, blinking quickly, determined not to cry.

Kid took her hand and they walked back to her bed and sat down, "What happened?"

"You don't want to know; this isn't why you're here." Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to keep them at bay.

As one tear made a desperate escape, Kid cupped her face in his hand and wiped it away with his thumb, "Perhaps, but why don't you tell me about it anyway?"

"I met him a year and a half ago. He was charming, rugged, dangerous." She shrugged her shoulder, "At the time, I thought it was attractive. Anyway, we ran away together; it wasn't long after that I discovered I was expecting."

"And he wasn't able to take care of the three of you."

"He tried, he was so excited about being a father and doing right by him. He wanted to find honest work, but he couldn't, so… he joined Devil's Hole. He would send money when he could and I was saving it, hoping to get enough for a stake somewhere. But then, about eight months back, he was arrested. Harold Blackburn, do you remember him?"

Kid winced at the name, "He was taken at the Kingston job. We tried to break him out, but they were heavily armed. It was too dangerous for the other boys."

"Well, after he was sent to prison, what else was I going to do?" She started crying.

"Couldn't you find another job, maybe go back home to family?"

Through sobs, she answered, "No one will hire an unwed mother, they say it's not good for business. And my family… I tried, but when they found out about Jeffrey they disowned me." She tried wiping away the tears, "There's a home in San Francisco, but I don't have enough money to get out there, I don't even know if they'd let me in. So, this is it; this is the only thing I can do, and it barely makes enough to pay for my room and food for the baby. There are weeks that I don't even have enough left over to feed myself. What else am I supposed to do? My only other option is to put him in an orphanage, and I just can't…"

Kid pulled her closer, "Sshh, it'll be alright."

She pushed away from him. "But it won't, don't you see? This, these nights, this is just fun for you, but for me this is life. Night after night, man after man. This is my life! And my baby, he deserves better."

Kid pulled her tight into his arms and let her cry herself to the point of exhaustion. Once she had settled down, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. With a kiss on her brow and a whisper good night, he stood and walked over to the chair by the door. After picking up his hat, he left, leaving the money behind.

* * *

"It's not our problem." Heyes stated bluntly as he swung the axe over head. It landed with a loud crack as the log split. He threw the pieces onto the pile to his left then turned to grab another log. He was hot, the humidity was high and sweat ran down his bare chest. Even his gun belt felt restricting on his hip and he was half tempted to remove it, if it weren't for his own rule that no man was to go unarmed while in camp.

"But Heyes, she has a kid."

"That isn't ours. Like I said, it's not our problem." He let the axe fall again, this time missing the log and instead going into the tree stump. With a curse, he struggled a bit to pull the axe free.

"It just as easily could have been."

Heyes looked up as he repositioned himself for another swing, "Care to explain that?"

"Come on Heyes, how many of those girls are we with in a month, a year? Are you really saying there is no chance that there isn't a little Heyes running around out there?"

Heyes swung the axe again.

"I take precautions."

"Yeah, well, so do I; so do a lot of the boys, but it still doesn't keep it from happening. And if there was that one time that your precaution didn't work, wouldn't you want someone there to help take care of it?"

He set the axe down and leaned against the handle. "What do you want Kid? Bring the girl into Devil's Hole? Set up a nursery in the Gang's cabin, have her do our wash? You're not thinking straight." Feeling the conversation had ended, he went back to chopping the wood.

"No, but we need to do something. If he hadn't joined our gang and gone to Kingston, Harold would still be out of jail and able to take care of the kid himself."

"True." Swing, hit. "Or he could have joined another gang," swing, hit. "And ended up dead instead of in jail."

"We didn't break him out." Kid said softly.

Heyes turned back to face him, with a flash of anger in his eyes, "Kid, you know as well as I do that if we could have gotten him out we would have. Hell, you were the one that said it was too dangerous and that one of us would end up killed. The **lives** of the gang are more important than the **freedom** of its members. That's the risk we all take on every job, you know that!"

Kid turned, frustrated, "Fine. So that's it. We do nothing. We just continue payin' for time with her and just forget that she has a kid that is going to grow up watching that; a kid that is going to grow up watching his ma be with one man after another; a kid that is going to grow up surrounded by nuthin' but saloon girls and outlaws. Hell, I'm sure he'll make a fine outlaw himself one day."

Heyes ran his hand through his hair and Kid knew he had him. In frustration, he held up his hand, "Fine! Fine! Just, let me think on it." With that he turned, and with a little more force, continued his assault on the logs in front of him.

* * *

It had been two months since the last time they came in the saloon. She had heard that Devil's Hole had pulled a couple of jobs lately and that was the reason for their absence. Faith was conflicted on how she felt about that. With the exception of Heyes and Curry, she hated having to entertain the other boys, but this past week Jeffrey had fallen ill and had to be taken to the doctor. He was recovering quickly, but now there was a doctor bill to pay.

She spotted them from the window as they rode into town. She was always mesmerized at how menacing they appeared when they were all together. Kid and Heyes were at the front, just like always. They pulled up to the hitching post, dismounted and walked into the saloon as if they owned the place. Which, she felt, they basically did. They were Harris Town's golden boys. They brought in enough money to keep businesses thriving, but were likeable enough that no one seemed to mind that they were outlaws. In fact, she surmised, the sheriff actually liked having them there. He knew that if anyone came into town looking for trouble, Kid's fast draw or Heyes fast mind would be able to stop it before it began. As soon as they passed the swinging doors, Kid's eyes found hers. With a slight swagger, he walked over and took her hand; he then pulled her to him and his lips found hers, soft and sweet. Pulling back, he raised her hand and placed a light kiss there as well. He then proceeded to make his way to the bar to order a drink.

The night passed by slowly. She watched as Heyes played a couple of hands of poker while Kid stood at the bar. She had always been amazed at their set up. One always stood at the back watching the room while the other one 'played.' They reminded her of a shepherd that would watch over his flock and then, at some point in the night, they would switch and the other would have his chance to relax.

Around 10:00, they made their switch once again. She had moved to the base of the stairs, watching, still waiting. He found her in the crowd and walked to see her. When he finally reached her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and came down with a soft kiss. As his kiss deepened, she could taste the lingering whiskey. If it had been anyone else, she would have been revolted, but with him it was different. But then again, his kisses were always different.

After a moment, he motioned towards the stairs and she led him up. As they walked towards her room he kept one hand placed lightly on the side of her hip.

Once in the room, he took off his hat and placed it in the chair beside the door. He turned to her and kissed her passionately. She didn't mind, not with him. She had grown so accustomed to the other men's slobbering kisses, she relished in the sweet, delicate ones that he offered. Even as his kiss deepened, she enjoyed it.

He slowly walked her back to the bed; he kept one hand firmly on the lower part of her back and held her close, not letting any space to come between them. Once they reached the bed, he bent down and picked her up and lightly laid her down. Beside her, he continued to kiss her as his hand slowly travelled up her side. With a soft brush of his hand, he cupped her face and stroked her lower lip with his thumb. His mouth hovered over hers.

"Faith…" He whispered.

Breathless, she responded, "Yes."

Kid paused and looked down. After he let out a breath, he said, "I'm sorry." He swallowed, "I can't, not tonight."

Horror filled her eyes. She had been waiting on him all night, she needed it to happen. She needed the money. "No, please."

He took his hand and lightly placed it over her lips. "Sshh. Perhaps another night." With that, he stood up and reached into his pocket. "Here is some for your time, I hope you understand."

No, she didn't understand. She had waited the entire night for him. She could have been with Wheat or Lobo, they wouldn't have paid as well as Kid would have, but combined it would have gotten close. Now it was too late, they would be riding back to camp soon. Her opportunity was gone. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to yell, to throw something, but she needed him to come back; she had to keep him happy. She sat up, "Are you sure there is **nothing** I can do for you?"

Kid turned, with a sad look in his eye, "You've done more than enough." He bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Turning, he tossed the money towards the table, but missed and it fell to the floor. Walking back to the door, he picked up his hat and left.

For awhile she sat on the bed, crying. Finally she composed herself and reached for the money that he had left her. On the floor, instead of folded bills, she found an envelope. Her eyes widened as she looked inside and started counting—ten, twenty, thirty… By the time she was finished she had counted out almost $2,000. Behind the bills was a small train ticket, destination: San Francisco, leaving the next day. Behind the ticket was a telegraph:

Dear Ms. Brauns

Spoke to Mr. Sullivan about your situation

We have a room waiting for you and your son

We look forward to your arrival on the 5th

Sincerely,

San Francisco Home for Unwed Mothers

Outside the window she heard some commotion; she ran to it and looked out. The Devil's Hole boys had all remounted and were preparing to leave. Kid Curry looked up towards her room and with the envelope held firmly against her chest, she gave a faint smile and a wave.

Kid tipped his hat, then turned his horse and left.

Turning back to her room, she began to cry, but for the first time in months, they were tears of joy.


End file.
